


many, many cats

by spideyfan69



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfan69/pseuds/spideyfan69
Summary: “Are you going to ask or do you want me to start my speech?” Peter asks, flashing Eggsy a wide grin.Eggsy sighs. If Peter has a speech prepared it means only one thing: trouble. “What’s in the box?”Peter takes a deep breath. “I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”





	many, many cats

**Author's Note:**

> Never read anything for the ship, just felt inspired to make my own content. This is a re-work of a fic I wrote when I was young x

Eggsy opens the door and immediately knows he has made a mistake.

“So—“ Peter starts to say before he’s cut off by Eggsy’s lightning fast reply.

“Absolutely not.”

“Just listen—“

“No, I refuse. You need to leave,” Eggsy says. He goes to close the door but Peter is faster. He shoves his foot into the space between the door and the frame, then uses his shoulder to push in. Before Eggsy knows it, Peter is barging into Eggsy’s one-bedroom apartment like he owns the damn place.

“You haven’t even heard me yet!” Peter replies. Eggsy shakes his head.

“I don’t need to hear you to know you mean trouble.”

“I resent that statement. For all you know, this box contains a lovely strawberry cake I baked for you.”

Eggsy frowns. “Two reasons why that’s not true. Number one, you can’t bake or cook anything. You set the stove on fire every time you touch it and you once boiled gatorade because you thought that’s how you made sweet tea. Second, that box has holes in it.”

Peter sighs like Eggsy’s habit of pointing out clear and obvious facts is emotionally draining for him.

“Alright. Point taken,” he replies, using the opportunity to place the box in his hands on Eggsy’s coffee table, which is a big no-no. Eggsy knows from past experience that if Peter gets comfortable, it will be harder to make him leave, and if he can’t make Peter leave then Eggsy can’t make whatever is in that box leave with him.

“Don’t you have a job? Classes? Other friends to inflict pain on?” Eggsy asks, arms crossed and shoulders hunched. He remains by the door while Peter sits on Eggsy’s couch.

Crap, he’s never going to leave now.

“I called in sick. This is more important.”

“How have you not been fired yet?” Eggsy asks. He takes a few skeptical steps towards the Peter while side-eyeing the box with a pair of wary eyes.

Peter calls in sick from work all the time, often showing up on Eggsy’s doorstep on that same day with some wild plan he always manages to rope Eggsy into. Eggsy usually doesn’t mind (read: he secretly loves it), but there is a limit and that limit is a box with holes currently making soft, whining sounds.

“My boss loves me.” Peter shrugs, leaning back on the couch and propping his legs up on the coffee table. Eggsy snorts. “Also, Nacho owns me a favor ever since I let him stay over at my place and he vomited all over my couch. He’s gonna cover my shift for me.”

“That sounds a lot more likely,” Eggsy says. He sits down next to Peter, who doesn’t move an inch, leading to the two of them being pressed together like two sardines in a can since Eggsy’s couch is far too small to fit two grown men comfortably. Eggsy had bought it with this exact fault in mind. He knew that if he made his apartment too comfortable all his friends would want to crash there and he’d never have any peace of mind.

Most people, as the logical and self-aware human beings they are, know this and don’t invite themselves over without a good reason. Peter is not most people.

“Are you going to ask or do you want me to start my speech?” Peter asks, flashing Eggsy a wide grin.

Eggsy sighs. If Peter has a speech prepared it means only one thing: trouble. “What’s in the box?”

Peter takes a deep breath. “I may have accidentally adopted five cats.”

His words are a lot to process, but eventually they register, one by one. “Five? Why five? Who adopts five cats?” Eggsy sits forward and opens the cardboard box and indeed, just like Peter said, there are five cats in there.

They’re all little kittens, with a motley of colors on their fur. Three are a soft gray with black and white undertones. Another one is a vivid orange, and then there is one cat, smaller than all the others, with black fur and a single stroke of red on his forehead. Eggsy may or may not coo at them, curse his loving instincts.

“So you like them?” Peter asks. He’s smiling so hard at Eggsy that it almost hurts to watch. A ray of light catches in his hair, giving him a soft glow that makes him look like a celestial being. Eggsy stares for a beat too long.

“I do, but Peter, I can’t keep them. There’s not enough space here and I can’t take care of five cats.” He already struggles with taking care of just himself on most days.

“No, no! I know that!” Peter says. He grabs Eggsy’s wrist as he speaks, something he’d done from the very first moment they met at university three years ago. “You just need to pick one. I already got owners for all the others. Bucky and Cristiano will each get one for their kids. Tony wanted all of them, but Harry veto’ed that idea so they’re only getting one and I’ll get one of the others, which leaves just one little guy for you.”

Eggsy nods. That sounds more reasonable. He dutifully ignores the voice in the back of his head telling him how less than ten minutes ago, he had almost slammed the door on Peter’s face to prevent a single animal from entering his apartment. Such was the power of Peter’s warm smile.

Eggsy points at the box. “Who’s free then?”

“All of them,” he says. When Eggsy gives him a quizzical look, his smile becomes a little shier. “You’re the first to see them. I spent all morning talking to everyone on the phone about them.”

And if Eggsy wasn’t sold on the idea of getting a cat before, he definitely is now.

Eggsy spends a few seconds looking at the box, eventually coming to the conclusion that he knows nothing about kittens and thus has no discernible capacities he can use. He ends up picking the cat with the black fur and the red streak on his head. “Does he have a name?”

“Nah, none of them do. I found the box in an alley on my way to the gym this morning.”

Eggsy strokes the kitten behind its tiny ears and the little bundle of cuteness makes a soft purring noise in return, curling against Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy definitely coos then. “I’ll call him Spidey.”

“Spidey? Really?” Peter raises both eyebrows at Eggsy, who grins in reply.

“Really,” he says. Peter grins back.


End file.
